amor egipcio
by Roxy-Kazami
Summary: este es mi primer fic espero les guste   lean y dejen reviewn plis XD
1. la elegida

**HOLA BUENO ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC^^ ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ES COMO UNA VERSION BAKUGAN DE YU-GI-OH ASI QUE NO ES NADA DIFICIL**

**NI BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN**

Capitulo 1 –las chicas elegidas

En un reino de Egipto en una ciudad llamada tascar (n/a: no sé si es real o no pero la invente :P

Se podía admirar un gran palacio y en una de las habitaciones un joven dormido que era el príncipe del reino

Dan: oye príncipe es hora de despertar

Medio dormido: más tarde

Dan: despierta shun que tu abuelo quiere que le hagas un favor

Shun: ahora qué?

Ace (llegando): quiere que escojas a las nuevas sirvientas

Shun: y porque yo? Porque no le pide el favor a mi hermana?

Billy (llegando): porque quiere que lo hagas tú

Shun: de acuerdo déjenme bañarme y los veo abajo en la sala

Shun kazami el hijo mayor del faraón de 18 años heredero al trono(n/a: ustedes ya saben cómo es y la ropa es como la de yu-gi-oh la de todos)

Shun ya estaba listo y se dirigía a la sala y se encontró a su hermana

¿?: Hermano vas a elegir a las nuevas chicas

Shun: si por qué no las escoges tu roxy? (me cole siempre he querido ser su hermana: D)

Roxy: yo tengo que hacer otra cosa de no ser así lo haría

Roxy kazami la hermana menor de shun de 17 años de cabello castaño oscuro casi negro y ojos color caramelo y piel como la de su hermano (sique siendo toso un sueño para mí: D)

Shun: de acuerdo pero me la voy a cobrar

Roxy: si ya lo se ve que los chicos te están esperando-y cada uno siguió su camino-me pregunto si conocerás a tu chica ideal esta vez

/en la sala/

Dan: shun tarda demasiado

Ace: seguro lo entretuvieron

Billy: hay viene

Shun: perdón por la tardanza

Dan: no hay problema-y luego grita-traigan a las chicas!

Y entraron 8 chicas muy lindas (típico en los hombres chicas lindas¬¬)

Shun: chicos me ayudan a elegir

Ace/dan/Billy: claro^^

Shun: bien roxy dijo que solo podían entrar 4 a sí que será una para cada uno

Billy: hecho

Ace las miraba y no veía a ninguna que le gustara hasta que…

Ace: cómo te llamas?

Mira: mira clay

Ace: bien mira eres una de las elegidas

Mira: gracias

Dan las miraba y vio una que le agrado

Dan: cómo te llamas?

Runo: runo misaki

Dan: estas adentro

Runo: (sonrió)

Billy: cómo te llamas

Julie: julie makimoto

Billy: quedaste

Julie: te lo agradezco

Shun vio que sus amigos ya habían elegido y vio a las que quedaban ninguna le atrajo hasta que vio a una joven peli-naranja que estaba cabizbaja se dirigió hacia ella la tomo de la barbilla para que lo viera y le pregunto

Shun: cómo te llamas?

Alice: alice gehabich…alteza (algo sonrojada)

Shun: bien alice eres la elegida pero dime shun si no me gustan las formalidades

Alice: como usted diga-aun mas sonrojada ya que shun no le había soltado la barbilla

Shun: bien sígueme conocerás a tus nuevas amigas

Siguieron el camino hasta llegar a un cuarto donde estaban 3 chicos y 3 chicas

Shun: chicos ella es alice

Ace: ella es mira

Billy: esta es julie

Dan: y ella es runo

Las 4 chicas se miraron los chicos no entendían nada hasta que…

HERMANA-gritaron las chicas

Chicos: como que hermana?

Mira: es que las 4 somos hermanas

Billy: y no sabían que estaban aquí?

Runo: no parece que no ^^U

Julie: bueno no importa

Dan: bien nosotros somos amigos casi hermanos

Ace: bien se supone que deben atender al príncipe pero será una para cada uno por eso las elegimos por separado

Alice: y quien con quien?

Shun: bueno si yo te escogí a ti tú eres la mía igual con tus hermanas y mis amigos

Julie: a ya entendí y donde dormiremos?

Dan: aquí en este cuarto por eso hay 4 camas

Mira: bueno está bien

Runo: si me gusta

Roxy: que sucede aquí?

Billy: nada estas son las chicas que elegimos

Roxy: bueno mucho gusto soy roxy kazami la hermana de shun (sique siendo todo un sueño: D)

Chicas: mucho gusto alteza

Roxy: nada de formalidades por favor^^ya que es su primer día están libres pero mañana empiezan ok

Chicas: ok

Roxy vio que su hermano y sus amigos no les quitaban la vista de encima y llego algo a su mente

_*Porque me huele a tontos enamorados*-_ sonrió pícaramente

Roxy: bueno sería bueno que los chicos y ustedes se conocieran mejor no-todos asintieron-porque no les dan un recorrido por el castillo pero en pareja

Los chicos se juntaron y empezaron a hablar sobre la propuesta de un paseo con las chicas y en pareja para rematar (XDD)

Ace: tiene algo de razón

Billy: si además estaremos juntos con ellas un tiempo

Shun susurrándole a roxy: que te traes entre manos

Roxy susurrándole a shun: no me traigo nada-habla normal-bueno valla a mostrarles el palacio nos vemos en el almuerzo

Nadie dijo nada se fueron con su pareja a dar el paseo

Roxy: esto es bueno creo que conocí a mi futura cuñada-rio por abajo-necesitare más ayuda si quiero unir a los tortolitos por ahora con una persona me basta pero a quien le pido el favor mmm…aaahh ya se

**HASTA QUI EL CAPI :D SIII MI PRIMER CAPI ^_^**

**QUIEN SERA Mi AYUDANTE EN EL POXIMO LO SABRAN XDD JIJIJI**

**DEJEN REVIEWS CON CRÍTICAS, SUGERENCIAS CUALQUIER COSA**

**SI NO ME DEJAN SABRE QUE NO LES GUSTO Y ME PONDRE A TTTT—TTTT**

**BUENO ADIOS Y HASTA LA PROXIMA (SI ES QUE HAY)**

***ROXY-GEHABICH***


	2. la llegada y conociendonos

**HOLAAAAAAAAA^^ YA QUE ALPARECER A ALGUNOS LES GUSTO EL PRIMER CAPI VOY A SEQUIR LA HISTORIA PERO ESPERO LES GUSTE LA CONTINUACION BUENO A LEER SE A DICHO ñ.ñ**

**NI BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN **

Capitulo 2-la llegada y conociéndonos

/con roxy/

Roxy: mamori donde estas

Mamori: que se le ofrece señorita

Roxy: puedes mandarle esta carta a mi amigo

Mamori: en seguida-y se retira-

Roxy: espero que pueda venir hace mucho que no veo a anubias(n/a: déjenme soñar además quería ponerlo para no tener que describir personajes me da flojera XDD)

Mamori: señorita ya mande la carta

Roxy: gracias mamori ahora falta que la reciba

Una hora después en el reino de caora (creo que no hace falta explicar por qué puse ese nombre ¬¬U)

Un joven peli-blanco estaba en su habitación cuando…

Naomi: joven anubias-el mencionado volteo-le llego esta carta del reino de tascar

Anubias sonrió y tomo la carta-gracias naomi puedes retirarte -y ella se fue- creo que se dé quien es- sonrió y abrió la carta y la leyó

_Hola anubias me preguntaba si podrías venir a mi castillo porque necesito tu ayuda y quiero que ves algo que después te contare avísame si puedes venir_

_ROXY-CHAN_

Anubias: claro que iré hace mucho que no veo a roxy-chan iré ahora mismo

/en tascar/

Roxy: a qué hora llegara

Anubias: apenas, Estoy detrás de ti

Roxy: llegaste!-y lo abraza-

Anubias: y bien que me tienes que contar

Roxy: primero quiero que conozcas a unas "amigas" de los muchachos-con tono pícaro-

Anubias: esto va a estar bueno-y la sigue hasta donde están los chicos

/con ace y mira/

Ace: y cuál es tu color favorito?

Mira: pues me gustan los colores de otoño, Y cuál es el tuyo?

Ace: me gustan más los colores oscuros-hizo una pausa- y cuál es tu dios favorito?

Mira: pues magma wilda subterra, y a ti?

Ace: Percival darkus…aquí hay un templo con esos dioses si quieres vamos a verlos

Mira: claro^^

/del otro lado de la pared/

Anubias: valla ace tiene novia o.o

Roxy: sip y según él es una "amiga"

Anubias: y quien más se consiguió una amiga

Roxy: sígueme

/con julie y Billy/

Billy: y tu dios favorito?

Julie: gorem subterra

Billy: hay un templo con ese vamos

Julie: encantada-y le da un beso y Billy la toma de la cintura para irse

/desde lejos/

Anubias: creo que ya hay algo entre ellos^^U

Roxy: de verdad que no pierden tiempo vamos a ver a dan

Anubias: DAN TANBIEN TIENE O.o

Roxy: yo tampoco me lo creí mucho pero es verdad

/con dan y runo/

Dan: hay runo no te enojes

Runo: QUE NO ME ENOJE, CAI EN LA FUENTE POR TU CULPA IDIOTA!

Dan: perdóname fue un error-la toma del brazo

Runo:- le da un zape en la cabeza-aléjate de mi eres un peligro

Dan: ESPERA

Runo: qué!

Dan: recuerdo que me dijiste que tu dios favorito era tigrera haos no?

Runo: si y?

Dan: aquí hay un templo con ella te llevo a verlo si me perdonas

Runo:-suspiro-está bien vamos

/en el techo/

Anubias: acaso no se llevan bien?

Roxy: bueno esta mañana estaban bien

Anubias: y shun no tiene una chica?

Roxy: claro es la más bonita de todas

/con shun y alice/

Shun: así que te gustan las rosas rojas

Alice: si son mis favoritas-con una sonrisa-

Shun: ten-dándole una rosa roja

Alice (sonrojada): gracias-cuando va a tomarla el la desvía y ella se puso triste-

Shun: yo te la pongo-y se la puso en el cabello de modo que no se le callera-listo

Alice: gracias y como se ve

Shun: hermosa flor para una hermosa chica-y ella se sonroja-y cuál es tu dios favorito?

Alice: alpha hydranoide y el tuyo?

Shun: bueno yo tengo tres

Alice: cuales?

Shun: strom skyrres, master ingram y hawktor ventus

Alice: wow

Shun: ahora que recuerdo hay un templo con todos los dioses y eso están ahí si quieres vamos a verlos

Alice: me encantaría

/detrás de la fuente/

Roxy: me encantaría ser tu cuñada-se ríe por lo bajo-y como la vez

Anubias: en verdad que shun tiene buenos gustos esa chica es linda-roxy se enoja un poco-sabes que nadie mejor que tu roxy-chan

Roxy (sonrojada): vamos a seguirlos

**HASTA AQUÍ SUBIRE EL SIQUENTE LA SEMANA QUE BIENE POR QUE ME VOY DE VIAJE TODA UNA SEMANA: D **

**COMENTE DEJEN REVIEW CON SU OPINION Y SUGERENCIAS POR QUE NO TENGO MUCHAS IDEAS XDD**

**HASTA LA PROXIMA ;D**

***ROXY-GEHABICH***


	3. peleas y sermones en el templo

**Roxy: volviiii**

**Shun: que bien, a escribir**

**Roxy: si me apresuras no escribo nada¬_¬**

**Shun: ok ok pero escribe la conti**

**Roxy: que te acabo de decir, bueno aquí la continuación de la historia que estará un poco retorcida pero rara a la vez XDD**

Capitulo 3-peleas, y sermón en el templo

Shun y alice fueron los primeros en llegar ya que estaban más cerca, cuándo llegaron shun le mostro donde se encontraban los dioses ventus

Alice: ellos son los dioses de ventus?

Shun: así es-y fue señalando y diciéndole el nombre-el es strom skyrres el máster ingram y el hawktor ventus

Alice: asombrosos y donde están los dioses de darkus

Shun: por aquí

Cuando llegaron alice pudo divisar al suyo sin problemas

Alice: el es, el es alpha hydranoide

Shun: es uno de los más poderosos de los dioses de darkus

¿?: Te equivocas el mío es mejor

Shun y alice se voltearon y se encontraron con ace y mira dan y runo julie y billy

Ace: todos saben que Percival darkus es mejor

Alice: hydranoide no se queda atrás el es muy fuerte

Shun: pero no tan rápido como los de ventus

Mira: wilda tienen mucha resistencia

Dan: los de pyrus son lo mejor

Runo: lo de haos son la ley

Billy: olvídenlo el subterra es mejor

Julie: es cierto

Ace: estas equivocado

Y así empezó una pelea sobre que dios y atributo es mejor y después llegaron roxy y anubias a ese caos

Roxy: por que pelean?

Todos: para saber que atributo es mejor

Anubias: pelean por esa pavada

Todos: SI!

¿?: Que pasa aquí?

Roxy: nada baron pelean por los dioses de atributo

Baron: ah era eso, pensé que era otra cosa

¿?: Por que tanto ruido?

Anubias: hermano ¿Qué haces aquí?

¿?:De visita

Anubias: veo que pensamos lo mismo no crees Keith

Keith: si, creo que si-y se dieron la mano-

¿?: Hermana como estas

Roxy: fabia que gusto verte-y la abraza-

¿?: Que nada para mí

Roxy: ren mejor ven aquí y no hagas berrinches-y lo abraza-

¿?: Hola como están

Anubias: quien es él?

Ren: el es mi hermano menor se llama lynk lo traje como migo espero no moleste

Roxy: claro que no, bienvenido a tascar lynk

Lynk: gracias, y por que pelean

Dan: para saber que dios y atributo es mejor

Fabia: por eso? Pensé que era otra cosa

Baron: yo dije lo mismo

Roxy: ya dejen esa pelea-y todos se calmaron-además todos saben que es pyrus es el mejor

Dan/Keith: AL FIN ALQUIEN SE DA CUENTA

Fabia/baron: NO ES EL HAOS

Runo: ellos si tienes cabeza

Anubias/lynk: AQUÍ MANDA EL VENTUS MAS UN COÑO (N/A: no se qué atributo es anubias y lo puse en ventus para que sea 3 personas en cada atributo y lo de coño no pude evitar ponerlo^^u)

Shun: ellos si saben

Ren: EL DARKUS ES EL MEJOR

Alice/ace: eso es

Julie: nada mejor que el subterra

Mira/billy: ASI ES

La pelea volvió de nuevo y hasta se estaban gritando en grupo de su atributo

Dan/Keith/roxy: PYRUS

Runo/fabia/baron: HAOS

Shun/lynk/anubias: VENTUS

Mira/julie/billy: SUBTERRA

Todos en el palacio podían escuchar la pelea pero nadie los detuvo puesto que estaban el príncipe y las princesas

Parecían perros y gatos a punto de matarse incluso algunos chicos se estaban agarrando a trompadas y algunas chicas se estaban jalando los pelos hasta que alquilen que ha estado viendo todo desde el principio llego dispuesto a parar esa masacre

¿?: QUE SUCEDE AQUÍ-grito, todos voltearon y vieron a un anciano muy enojado y a unos shun, roxy y fabia algo asustados-ESTO ES UN TEMPLO NO UNA ARENA DE BATALLA-dijo enojado el viejo y vio a sus nietos- SHUN, ROXY ,Y FABIA KAZAMI AL FRENTE FIRMES Y AL CENTRO(acaso esto es un entrenamiento militar o algo así -_-u)

Los nombrados hicieron lo que dijo su abuelo y hasta los demás lo hicieron ya que el viejo daba algo de miedo, y ya que el viejo no podía regañar a los demás regaño a sus nietos

Abuelo: me decepcionas shun nunca tomas las cosas haci-el bajo la cabeza-roxy tu eres un modelo de disciplina y respeto por qué haces esas cosas (ojala fuera yo haci en realidad XDD)-ella bajo la cabeza-fabia se supone que no te tiras por el camino de la violencia-ella también bajo la cabeza-que le he dicho desde que eran niños

Shun/fabia/roxy: que la familia real debe dar el ejemplo

Abuelo: y qué ejemplo es este

Dan (interrumpiendo): el de cómo pelar

Abuelo: otra así y no cenaras-dan se cayó-al menos quiero saber por qué peleaban-roxy y fabia miraron a shun de reojo como diciéndole "habla tu por que yo no lo hare" y al final el tubo que hablar

Shun: peleábamos por ver que dios y atributo es mejor

Abuelo: bueno al menos era algo con sentido, pero no quiero tener que volverlos a separar de una pelea y eso va para todos ok

Todos: si señor

Roxy: bien por qué no vamos a almorzar

Y todos se dirigieron al comedor pero cierta persona reunió a su bolita de amigos para tener una pequeña junta

Ren: y para que nos necesitas?

Roxy: resulta que nuestros chicos quieren con las chicas de hace rato

Fabia: ya me lo imaginaba

Lynk: pero para que nos necesitan?

Baron: si no es mejor que ellos sigan su camino solos

Anubias: si claro

Roxy: eso jamás pasara

Lynk/baron: por qué?

Keith: por que los chicos tienen su orgullo machista por delante de sus sentimientos

Ren/fabia/lynk/baron: aaaaahhh

Roxy: si aaahh, los llame para que me ayuden por que mi hermano va a ser el más difícil de los tres chiflados

Fabia/link/barón: como que tres?

Ren: si no son cuatro?

Anubias: si pero el rubio ya la tiene y quedan los tres chiflados

Keith: eso explica todo

Ren: y cuál es el plan?

Roxy: pues…..

**ROXY: SI ACABE^_^**

**SHUN: Y TAMBIEN LO CONTINUARAS^_^**

**ROXY: NO SE XD**

**SHUN: QUE! COMO QUE NO SABES!**

**ROXY: ES QUE NO TENGO UN PLAN: P**

**SHUN: POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAN DEJEN REVIEW CON ALGUN PLAN O SUGERENCIA PARA EL PLAN PARA QUE LO CONTINUE O A TRAVEZ DE UN MP**

**ROXY: PARECES UN VAGO PIDIENDO LIMOSNA¬_¬**

**REN: PERO LO ESTA HACIENDO PARA QUE LO SIGAS**

**ROXY:-ABRAZA A REN-ESO ES CIERTO MI LINDO GUNDALIANO**

**REN (SONROJADO): DEJEN REVIEW PARA QUE SIGAS CON EL FIC**

**ANUBIAS (DE DONDE NOSE): SUELTALA ALIENIJENA DE QUINTA**

**REN (ALGO ASUSTADO)**

**ROXY: NO LE HAGAS CASO RENCITO^_^ HASTA LA PROXIMA…**

***ROXY-GEHABICH***


	4. mas amigas

**PERDONEN LA TARDANZA PERO NO TENIA IDEAS YA ME LLEGARON ES HORA DE CONTINUAR^^**

**ANUBIAS: AGRADESEMOS SUS REVIENW **

**ROXY: GRACIAS POR ESO ANU AHORA AL FIC^^**

**ANUBIAS: QUE NO ME DIGAS ANU!**

**ROXY: P**

Capitulo 4-mas amigas

Roxy: pues….-los demás se acercaron para oírla mejor-no se-caída tipo anime por los demás-

Anubias: como que no sabes!

Roxy: no la verdad no se

Ren: entonces esto va ser trabajo pesado

Roxy: no exactamente

Fabia: a que te refieres?

Roxy: puedo llamar a algunas amigas a que nos ayuden

Lynk: a quienes?

Roxy: al grupo dinámico

Anubias: QUE NI SE TE OCURRA LLAMARLAS A ELLAS!

Barón: por qué?

Anubias: esas chicas son mucho problema

Roxy: oh vamos anu admite que nos ayudaran

Anubias: QUE NO ME DIGAS ANU!

Roxy: te diré como quiera, bien les enviare una carta para que vengan menos mal que todas viven en el mismo lugar

Fabia: te ayudo ya se de quienes hablas

Roxy: bien pero vallamos a comer primero

Todos se fueron hacia el comedor pero cuando llegaron vieron que la mesa estaba bacía sin un solo pedazo de comida en los platos y vieron a los demás con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos

Ren: que…ha pasado aquí y la comida

Ace: EL GLOTON DE PORQUERIA DE DAN SE LA COMIO TODA!

Los demás: WARA WATH!

Shun: lo que oyen

Lynk: pero como es que pudo comérselo todo

Runo: todos fuimos a buscar algo pero sin que nos diéramos cuenta dan se devolvió y se lo comió todo

Fabia: DAN KUSO!

Dan: qué?

Ren: te lo comiste todo

Dan: estaba rico

Roxy: era pollo es mi favorito-y luego grito-POR COMERTE MI COMIDA FAVORITA HOY NO CENARAS

Dan: O.O

Fabia: y es una lástima porque hoy hay puntas de lomo

Dan: NO POR FAVOR PERDONENME

Shun: lo siento pero eso te enseñara hoy no cenaras

Dan (dramático): NOOOOOOOOO!

Roxy: también dormirás afuera

Dan: y otro NOOOOO!

Fabia: y mañana no desayunaras

Dan: y más NOOOOO!

Lynk: creo que con eso aprenderá

Billy: no aprenderá

Anubias: esa si me la creo

Shun: bueno mientras hacen más comida y amarran a dan por qué no damos un paseo

Alice: si me agrada la idea

Roxy: no iré

Fabia: yo tampoco

Todos: por qué?

Fabia/Roxy: cosas de princesas

Mira: de acuerdo

Julie: las veremos luego

Todos se retiraron dejando a las dos princesitas con una sonrisa maligna en sus rostros

Fabia: escribamos esa carta

Roxy: ojala vengan-y al rato ya había terminado-

Fabia: y bien que piensas

Roxy: que parecemos desesperadas XD

Fabia: si^^U bien vamos a enviarla donde es que viven ellas

Roxy: en el reino de saida

/en otra parte/

Ace: oye shun

Shun: qué?

Ace: algo se traen tus hermanas

Shun: porque lo dices

Ace: me parece raro que se hayan quedado por esas "cosas" de princesas si ellas casi no les importan

Shun: tienes algo de razón

Barón: de que se trata el chisme que parece bueno

Shun/Ace: de nada

/en el reino de saida/

¿?: Estoy aburrida

¿?: Cuando no

¿?: Aquí ya no pasa nada

¿?: Solamente hay que buscar algo que hacer

¿?: Fácil decirlo hacerlo imposible

¿?: Tiene razón

Javier: señoritas-ellas voltearon-les llego esta carta de tascar

¿?: Que bien

¿?: Ojala sea algo para irnos de aquí-y toma la carta-

¿?: Ya te puedes ir-y el se retiro-

¿?: Que dice

¿?: Déjame ver…

_Hola chicas hace mucho que no nos vemos queremos pedirles que vengan para que no ayuden en algo puesto que no sabes que hacer y necesitamos más ayuda si pueden venir avécennos _

_FABIA Y ROXY_

¿?: Nos necesitan

¿?: Pues larguémonos de aquí

¿?: A LA CARGA MIS VALIENTES

Todas: -.-U

¿?: Ups perdón: 3

**BIEN HASTA AQUÍ SUBIRE EL SIQUIENTE CUANDO LO TENGA XDD**

**ANUBIAS: QUEREMOS VER SI LOGRAN ADIVINAR QUIENES SON LAS CHICAS MISTERIOSAS**

**ROXY: SI ES QUE ADIVINAN PUEDEN SER AMIGAS MIAS O AUTORAS UNO NUNCA SABE**

**ANUBIAS: PUES QUE LE HECHEN CABEZA**

**ROXY: ANU DI LO QUE TIENES QUE DECIR^^**

**ANUBIAS: QUE NO ME DIGAS ANU! DEJEN REVIEWN Y QUE YA NO ME DIGA ANU**

**ROXY: YO TE DIGO COMO QUIERA OK**

**ANUBIAS: ¬_¬**

**HASTA LA PROXIMA**

***ROXY-GEHABICH***


	5. el grpo dinamico

**MUY BIEN AQUÍ CON EL CAPI NUMERO 5 VALLA VOY LEJOS Y YO ESPERANDO QUE NO TUVIERA MAS DE 6 Y CREO QUE VA A PARAR A LOS 15 XDD**

**BUENO UNA AMIGA MIA DE FACEBOOK ME A ESTADO RECOMENDANDO LA IDEA DE PONER A ROXY Y ANUBIAS COMO PAREJA YO NO SE ME PARECE BIEN PERO QUISIERA SABER SU OPINION SI LES PARECE BIEN**

**BUENO ES HORA DE VER SI ACERTARON SOBRE QUIENES ERAN LAS CHICAS MISTERIOSAS^^**

Capitulo 5-el grupo dinámico

Fabia: aun no responden

Roxy: la paciencia es una virtud

Febia: creo que deberías dejar la meditación

Roxy: si creo que si^^U

Fabia: ojal-no pudo terminar la palabra por que escucharon un cañonazo-QUE FUE ESO!

Roxy: porque siento que fue sakari

Y se dirigieron a donde provenía el sonido y vieron a 7 chicas algo aturdidas

Roxy/Fabia: CHICAS!

Las demás: MUCHACHAS!-y todas se dieron un abrazo-

Sakari: por cierto perdón por el cañonazo

Roxy: no importa

Shion: si no la dejábamos hacerlo nos iría mal

Fabia: eso es normal en ella

Hitomi: me quede sorda bendito cañonazo!

Paola: yo quede aturdía

Ana: estoy un poquito mareada

Rex: a mi no me paso nada

Konan: traes unos tapones

Rex: see^^U

Sakari: y para que nos necesitan

Roxy/fabia: los tres chiflados

Las demás: aaaaaahhhh

Hitomi: no son 4?

Fabia: Billy ya la tiene

Roxy: solo quedan shun, dan y ace

Konan: bueno cual es el plan-y todas pusieron cara de pensar-

Hitomi: no tengo idea

Rex: yo menos

Fabia: vacio

Roxy: no hay nada

Shion: otra

Paola: pelada

Ana: nada

Konan: yo tampoco-todas suspiraron pro sakari no había dicho nada-

Todas- sakari: acaso tienes un plan sakari

Sakari: más o menos pero primero debo analizarlo

Fabia: bien vamos a mostrarles a las chicas

/en el jardín/

Ren: había olvidado cómo era este lugar

Lynk: mira ren un panal de abejas

Todos: O.O

Alice: mejor no alejamos de aquí

Anubias:* _en donde están las chicas_*

Roxy: CHICOS!

Dan: HASTA QUE APARECEN

Fabia: huy perdón

Barón: quienes son ellas?

Fabia: ellas son las princesas del reino de saida

Roxy: ellas son sakari

Sakari: hola

Fabia: hitomi

Hitomi: hello

Roxy: rex

Rex: como están

Fabia: Ana

Ana: que tal

Roxy: shion

Shion: hi hi

Fabia: paola

Paola: que hay

Roxy: y Konan

Konan: hi^^

Shion: copiona ¬_¬

Konan: ^^U

Todos con una gota tipo anime

Barón: oigan ya podemos ir a comer

Ana: aun no comen?

Ace: no porque el barril sin fondo de dan se lo comió todo

Sakari: eso es normal

Anubias: se comió 10 pollos enteros más las ensaladas de frutas los jugos y el postre

Hitomi: O.O

Rex: O_O

Ana: O.o

Konan: o_O

Paola: increíble

Dan: estuvo delicioso para chuparse los dedos

Shun: y por eso hoy no cenaras, dormirás afuera y mañana no desayunaras

Dan: NOOOOOOO!

Ace: no te vayas a quedar mudo

Runo: lo dudo

Billy: ya van 4 gritos iguales contando este

Mira creo que este fue peor

Julie: si

Alice: por cierto soy alice

Mira: yo mira

Runo: soy runo

Julie: y yo la gran julie

Runo: sigue soñando en eso

Julie: pero al menos yo sé soñar con lo que es real

Runo: si una real mentira-y todos se rieron pero no se notaba-

Julie: ya deja de molestarme marimacha

Runo: A QUIEN LLAMAS MARIMACHA NIÑITA COQUETA

Julie: A LA MARIMACHA QUE TENGO EN FRENTE

Alice/mira: CHICAS YA CALMENSE!

Runo/julie: ELLA EMPEZO!

Lynk: no importa quien empezó sino quien lo terminara primero

Todos: qué?

Lynk: mejor olvídenlo, y que edad tienen?

Ana: 20

Sakari: 19

Hitomi: 17

Shion: 17

Rex: 17 i medio

Konan: 19

Paola: 19

Sakari/Ana/paola/Konan: O.O

Dan: que pasa?

Sakari/paola/Ana/Konan: OH NO SOMOS LAS MAS VIEJAS TT-TT

Hitomi/shion/rex/: ^^U

Todos:

Alice: no hay nada malo con ser viejas

Las chicas: a no

Dan: nop solo significa que estas cada vez más cerca de la tumba^^

Las chicas:

Keith: dan

Dan: qué?

Ace: cállate

Shun: hablas demasiado

Ren: más de lo que deberías

Billy: cierra el pico

Dan: ¬_¬ hay amargados

Mira: bien vallamos a comer

Runo: a pero antes-mientras movía una cuerda-

Todos: cierto-y voltean a ver a dan-

Dan: que pasa por que me miran hacia AAAAAAAHHHHHH

Todos se le abalanzaron al pobre de dan lo amarraron de pies y manos y le cubrieron la boca y como no podía caminara Billy trajo un palo largo que metieron debajo de las cuerdas de las manos y pies de dan y se lo llevaron cargando tipo columpio todos miraban a la bolita de adolecentes cargando al pobre dan iban a ayudarlo pero por ser dan y dan por ser dan no le tomaron importancia

/camino al comedor/

Anubias: dan parece un bollito mal amarrado

Ace: pero así no tocara la comida

Keith: pero se ve mal no?

Billy: si pobre

Barón: tengo hambre

Roxy: no se preocupen ya están sirviendo la comida

Lynk (con ojos de cachorrito): tengo mucha hambre

Roxy: hay que lindo-y lo abraza-

Fabia: yo también quiero

Mira: yo también

Alice: déjenme a mí

Runo: quiero apapacharlo

Julie: parece un lindo cachorrito

Hitomi: que adorable

Shion: qué bonito

Paola: quiero abrazarlo

Sakari: hay mi vida

Rex: lindo lindo

Konan: amorcito corazón

Lynk: calmen chicas hay lynk para todas

Anubias: mi alma

Ren: lynk tiene esa cualidad

Dan: mmmmm…. Mmmmm(recuerden que tiene la boca tapada)

Shun: de hacer que las chicas lo quieran

Ace: por sus ojos de perrito

Barón: pues le funciona

Billy: debo seguir la técnica de lynk para engañar a las mujeres

Todos habían llegado al comedor y empezaron a comer dan que observaba como comían estaba luchan por su libertad y comida pero los nudos que le hicieron shun y sakari eran muy fuertes y no le quedo de otra que aguantar la tortura de no poder comer nada

Lynk: estoy lleno

Barón: las puntas de lomo estuvieron deliciosas

Ren: las mejores

Sakari: me gusto más el cerdo

Roxy: el pollo estuvo genial

Anubias: si es cierto

Shion: me gusto el filete

Shun: a mí las costillas

Hitomi: me la sopa

Rex: a mí el pescado

Paola: un banquete digno de un rey

Alice: si estuvo muy bueno

Runo: bueno a dormir mañana es día de trabajar

Julie: hay que flojera tengo

Mira: si te comiste todo el postre

Ace: oigan y dan?

Billy: tal vez llorando

Keith: porque se perdió la cena

Dan (llorando): mmmmmmm snif snif mmmmmmmm

Roxy: pobrecito

Fabia: siento lastima por el

Shun: también yo

Todos: nosotros también

Runo: creo que fuimos muy duros

Ren: nos pasamos

Runo: lo sentimos-mientras lo desata-nos podrías perdonar

Dan: claro mira yo me comí toda su comida y ustedes solo se vengaron o hay bronca-y le quiño el ojo

Runo (sonrojada): que bien que no estés enojado

Shun: bueno hora de dormir

Fabia: vamos chicas las llevare a su habitación

Roxy: iré con ustedes

Anubias: muy ben

Todos se dieron las buenas noches y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones en una de ellas habían 9 chicas esperando a que sakari les dijera su plan

Hitomi: bien cuál es el plan?

Sakari: será un plan de 3 partes comenzando con la más fácil

Rex: la cual seria

Shion: ace y mira

Sakari: exacto mañana iniciamos con el plan pero creo que habrá algo que puede perjudicar a unas

Todas: cuales?

Sakari: no se bien cuales pero yo no me hare responsable por si salen parejas de mas ok

Todas: ok

**BIEN YA SABEMOS QUIENES SON LAS CHICAS MISTERIOSAS**

**ANUBIAS: FELICITAMOS A AQUELLOS QUE HAYAN ADIVINADO**

**ROXY: Y TAMBIEN LE DIGO A LAS CHICAS QUE ADIVINARON QUE EL PREMIO ERA UN CITA CON ANUBIAS^^**

**ANUBIAS: O.O ME VENDISTE**

**ROXY: DIJE CITA NO QUE TE VENDI¬_¬**

**DAN (CON TRAGE DE VENDEDOR): PASE POR AQUÍ SE VENDE PERRITO MAL AMARRADO DE NOMBRE ANUBIAS CON SU PROPIA CORREA VARIAS PINTAS Y CERTIFICADO DE BACUNACION^^**

**ANUBIAS: O.O**

**ROXY: DAN YA DEJA ESO¬_¬**

**DAN: SI QUIEREN A SU PROPIO PERRITO DEJEN REVIEW CON UNA SUMA MONETARIA ACEPTABLE Y SE LO ENVIAREMOS PERSONALMENTE^^**

**ANUBIAS: T-T ME VENDERAN**

**ROXY: DESCUIDA NO DEJARE QUE TE VENDAN^^**

**HASTA LA PROXIMA**

***ROXT-GEHABICH***


	6. mas amigas, el plan de sakari

**Hola a todos^^ aquí volví con otro capi de esta historia que me tiene emocionadísima con tantos review**

**Anubias: agradecemos a todos aquellos que hayan dejado **

**Dan: por cierto anubias ve empacando tus cosas ya te encontré dueño^^**

**Anubias: O.O**

**Roxy: dan déjame decir algo**

**Dan: sip**

**Roxy: SI LO LLEGAS A VENDER NO VIVIRAS PARA UN NUEVO DIA!**

**Dan: O.O voy a llamar a la chica y le diré que anubias se escapo-y se va corriendo a toda velocidad**

**Roxy: así está mejor**

**Anubias: gracias^^**

**Roxy: de nada ahora di lo que falta**

**Anubias: claro…queremos darle las gracias a sakari-san por la idea ojala disfruten la conti**

Capitulo 6- mas amigas, el plan de sakari

Sakari:*_ojala Roxy y fabia no se enojen por lo que pasara más adelante*_

Hitomi: que te pasa sakari?

Sakari: eh…nada no pasa nada

Shion: si tu lo dices

Fabia: bueno es hora de dormir no vemos mañana

Roxy: mañana iniciamos con el plan-y ambas se retiraron-

/a la mañana siguiente/

Dan (abrazando una almohada): tengo sueño

Ace: cuando no

Rex: no vallan a empezar

Sakari: oigan olvide decirles que invite a dos amigas mías

Todos: WARA WATH!

Ren: porque presiento que vamos a sufrir

Shun: cada vez que vienen nos pasa algo malo

Lynk: de quienes hablan?

Ace: de las dos chicas que faltaban para que el grupo dinámico estuviera completo

Anubias: hoy no es mi día

Baron: por qué?

Dan: porque cada que vienen o están todas juntas quiere decir que nos pasara algo malo

Ana: están exagerando

Shun: enserio

Paola: bueno no tanto^^U

Fabia: cierto

Hitomi: siempre les pasa algo malo

Rex: no se la libran

Sakari: y jama lo harán

Shion: que animo no

Konan: sabes que ella es así

Roxy: me esperaba más de sakari

Anubias: y como cuando llegan

Sakari: hoy

Los chicos: HOY!

Shion: si hoy están sordos o que

Dan: es muy poco tiempo para escondernos

Alice (desde la cocina): CHICOS YA ESTA LISTO EL DESAYUNO

Dan: si al fin tengo hambre

Shion: pido el plato grande-y sale corriendo a la cocina-

Dan: HEY! NO ES JUSTO-y sale tras ella-

Los demás: son igualitos-y se dirigieron hacia el comedor-

Después de las peleas por comida, debates de respeto, sermones de abuelo, gritos, peleas, molestias etc. etc. Todos se dirigieron a la parte sur del castillo ya que según sakari sus amigas las estaban esperando hay

Roxy: y donde están?

Sakari: espera 3 2 1

¿?: Cuidado abajo!

Chico: hay no es….

¿?: Agáchense-y las dos chicas cayeron sobre todos los chico quedando ellas encima de ellos-

¿?: Hay que comido

Anubias: cómodo al coño bájense de encima

Baron: me están aplastando chicos-baro estaba debajo de todos-

Lynk: pesan mucho-lynk también lo estaba-

¿?: Lo siento-y ambas se quitan de encima-

Roxy: SANDY!-y la abraza-

Fabia: ARISU!-y también la abraza-

Sandy/arisu: hola chicas

Sakari: hasta que llegan

Sandy: es que se no hiso tarde

Arisu: si con tarde quieres decir que se entretuvo con el príncipe Alan si que se no hiso tarde

Sandy: CALLATE!

Arisu: P

Anubias: siempre es lo mismo

Dan: (escondido detrás de mira): chicas yo no quiero morir

Alice: que le pasa

Fabia: que le tiene miedo a arisu

Sandy: andar a saber por que

Sakari: por eso adoro que arisu venga^^

Dan: pero yo no

Arisu: dijiste algo kuso-apretando el puño

Dan: nononononononono

Hitomi: así está mejor

Ren: no te preocupes dan yo también le temo

Shun: no quiero decir que le temo digo que les tengo respeto

Anubias: si claro

Ana: bueno mejor vallamos adentro para comer unos dulces

Dan: SIIIIII YO QUIERO DE TODO UN POCO

Arisu: SI TE LO COMES TODO Y NO ME DAS TE DEJARE MORIBUNDO

Dan:

Ana: mejor entremos

Y todos entraron con dirección al comedor tuvieron que ir vigilando puesto que cada vez que están arisu, sakari, Konan, y dan están en una habitación solos dan sale golpeado y en peligro de muerte

Sakari: oigan-y todos pararon-necesito hablar con mi grupo

Paola: bien

Konan: vamos

Sandy: al fin

Arisu: después quiero un dulce

Hitomi: qué raro

Shion: vamos

Ana: vengan

Fabia/Roxy: ya vámonos-y todas se dirigieron a un cuarto que no estaba lejos de ahí-

Sandy: bien cuál es el plan

Arisu: incluye golpear

Todas (caída tipo anime)

Roxy: mejo hagamos primero lo de ace y mira y luego comemos

Fabia: si

Arisu: y cuál es el plan?

Sakari: tengo 2 formas 1. De alguna forma decimos que hay un chico que está enamorado de mira o…

Rex: o?

Sakari: hacemos que anubias le coquetee para que sienta celos

Sandy: me gusta más la dos

Arisu: espero que no te moleste Roxy

Roxy: por qué?

Paola: pues anubias es tu novio no?

Roxy (sonrojada): pero que tonterías dicen el no es nada mío

Fabia: si claro

Roxy: tú no hables fabia krawler

Fabia (sonrojada): no digas tonterías

Sakari: YA PAREN USTEDES DOS!

Roxy/fabia: de acuerdo

Hitomi: bien quien le dirá a anubias lo que hará

Todas: Roxy-y la señalaron-

Roxy: y porque yo!

Ana: porque anubias solo te hace caso a ti

Sakari: y si lo hago yo lo puedo matar

Arisu: yo no le tengo paciencia a ese perro

Sandy: yo no me meto con chicos comprometidos

Shion: comprometidos?

Rex: pues claro el con Roxy

Roxy: YA DEJEN DE DECIR TONTERIAS!

Todas: y bien

Roxy: de acuerdo yo le diré

Sakari: eso es amiga^^

Konan: estoy segura de que funcionara

Sandy: quien puede luchar con los encantos de anubias

Paola: pues Roxy puede

Fabia: pero ella ha estado con él desde pequeños

Ana: eso tiene más sentidos

Roxy: pueden dejar de hablar como si yo no estuviera aquí

Todas: perdón

Shion: bien ve

Roxy: ya voy

Sakari: PERO PARA AYER

Roxy: QUE YA VOY-y sale del cuarto-

Hitomi: esa lo va a convencer

Ana: no lo dudes

Sandy: si no lo hace ella…

Shion: nadie lo hará

Rex: y si no funcionan los celos?

Konan: si no funcionan nos jodimos

Sakari: funcionara estoy segura

Fabia: si tu lo dices

Arisu: tengo hambre

Todas: ¬_¬U cuando no

/en el pasillo/

Roxy:*_cada vez que tiene que ser algo para convencer a anubias tengo que ser yo… me ven cara de su novia o qué?*  
><em>

Anubias: que haces por aquí Roxy-chan?

Roxy: AAHHYY-voltio y vio a anubias- por el amor al ventus no me asustes así

Anubias: perdón no sabía que era tan feo

Roxy: no es eso bueno…anubias sabes que eres mi amigo verdad

Anubias: que quieres que haga

Roxy: que te hace pensar que quiero que hagas algo

Anubias: te conozco desde pequeños

Roxy: bueno vale me descubriste, quiero que me hagas el favor de…

Anubias: de?

Roxy: de… si le puedes coquetear a mira

Anubias: QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA QUE!

Roxy: por favor es para darle celos a ace y ambos sabemos que ninguna chica se resiste a tus encantos-dándole codazos-

Anubias: y porque yo?

Roxy: porque se lo puedo pedir a dan por que es un tonto se lo pido a Shun se dará cuenta de lo que tramamos es de fabia es muy joven para mira no puede quieres que continúe o ya entendiste

Anubias: de acuerdo ya entendí…pero no lo hare

Roxy: porque no

Anubias: ace me matara si se da cuenta

Roxy:*_tengo que convencerlo_*-con ojos de perrito_-_por favor

Anubias:*_odio que use sus ojos con migo*_de acuerdo lo hare pero ya no me mires con esos ojos

Roxy: siiii

Anubias: esos ojitos son tu mayo arma

Roxy: sip^^

**Anubias: espero que les haya gustado^^**

**Dan: me iba a hacer rico T-T**

**Anubias: ¬_¬U **

**Dan: TT-TT**

**Anubias: por cierto y Roxy?**

**Dan: ahora que lo dices no se seguro después de que te salvo no quiere dar la cara que cobarde es**

**Anubias: O.O no debiste decir eso-alejándose-**

**Dan: porque te alejas?**

**Anubias: 3…2…1…**

**Roxy: DAN KUSO HOY LO QUE DIJSTE!**

**Dan: O.O mami-sale corriendo-**

**Roxy: ven aquí-lo persigue-**

**Anubias: se lo advertí no me hizo caso bueno dejen review con críticas, sugerencias, amenazas, halagos lo que sea^^**

**Roxy: gracias**

**HASTA LA PROXIMA**

***ROXY-GEHABICH***


	7. plan en marcha parte I

**Holaaaa^^ aquí la conti de este fic que ahora que lo pienso bien creo que este fic no tendrá fin en muuuuucho tiempo porque para o más bien no sé cuando lo acabare XDD**

**Los chicos: COMO QUE NO SABES!**

**Roxy: pues así no se**

**Anubias: hoy no es mi día**

**Dan: porque lo dices?**

**Roxy: hoy es el día en que anubias hará su más grande Hazaña**

**Ace: cual?**

**Roxy: ya verán gracias por sus revienw aquí la conti^^**

Capitulo 7-plan en marcha parte I

Anubias: lo que hago por ti

Roxy: ya no chilles que al menos lo harás por una buena razón

Anubias: si ace me hace algo caerá en tu conciencia

Roxy: correré el riesgo de que mueras ahora vamos por mira

Anubias: si

/en la concina/

Runo: que mal que Keith haya tenido que volver a su reino

Alice: si me caía bien

Julie/mira: a nosotras también

Runo: pero bueno cambiando de tema no hemos tenido mucho trabajo como lo esperábamos cundo entramos no creen

Julie: hay chicas saben de sobra que nuestros encantos son la razón por la que no tengamos tanto trabajo ya que los hijos del rey y sus amigos más cercanos son nuestros amigos

Mira: eso no tiene nada que ver julie

Hitomi: chicas

Todas-hitomi: que ocurre

Hitomi: los chicos quieren que nos reunamos en la sala

Julie: SIII VAMOS-y jala a todas las chicas hacia la sala-

/en la sala/

Anubias:*_tendré que estar loco para hacer esto…cada que Roxy me lo pide no me puedo negar no importa lo que sea acaso ella es mi dueña?*_

Roxy: que te pasa?

Anubias: nada…nada

Roxy: bueno no importa. Recuerda ser muy seductor con mira y trata de parecer todo un gallardo cosa que no es nada difícil para ti

Anubias: si ya sé lo que tengo que hacer

Sakari (susurrándole a Roxy): lo lograste convencer?

Roxy (susurrándole): pues claro

Sakari: genial

Julie: hola chicos ya llegamos-trayendo a rastras a las chicas-

Runo: estoy mareada

Alice: quiero vomitar

Mira: porque veo doble

Hitomi: acepto casarme contigo Andrés

Todos: o.O

Hitomi: que acabo de decir o.O

Shun: bueno porque no vamos a dar un paseo en camello?

Dan: siiii y así aprovechamos para hacer corridas de camello^^

Ace: ni lo sueñes

Ren: o vamos ace no seas aguado

Billy: y yo pensando que era Shun el amargado

Lynk: vamos que ya tengo puesta la cremita para el sol(si es que existían en esos tiempos)

Konan: desde cuando la tienes?

Lynk: pues….

Ana: vamos déjenlo quietecito-y lo abraza-

Shion: hay Ana

Rex: déjenla soñar

Arisu: cada quien en su mundo

Sandy: pero tampoco hay que exagerar

Paola: ni que lo estuviera no?

Sakari: bueno vallamos a dar ese paseo

Fabia: si vamos Ren-y lo jala del brazo-

Ren (sonrojado): a…si

Baron: en marcha

Pero antes de que se fueran hacia los establos cada quien fue a su habitación para darse un baño y ponerse su cremita para el sol : 3

/con las chicas/

Julie: chicas que vestido me pongo…huy cual me pongo

Runo: ponte el que sea

Julie: pero me quiero ver linda

Mira: no creo que eso importe

Alice: como dijo arisu "cada quien en su mundo"

/con las autoras/

Shion: siiii lo logro convencer

Ana: esta casi todo listo

Arisu: menos mal que lo logro convencer

Konan: por qué?

Arisu: porque si no me hubiera tocado convencerlo por las malas

Sandy: eso no es como demasiado

Paola: ^^U sabes que eso es poco para ella

Hitomi: o vamos no lo tomen así tómalo como otra medida en caso de que no hubiera aceptado

Rex: que fácil ponerlo en otras palabras

Fabia: y donde está Roxy?

Sakari: le dije que se mantuviera con anubias todo lo que sea posible

Todas: por qué?

Sakari: por cualquier cosa que quiera desistir en lo de coquetearle a mira ella lo vuelva a convencer

Todas: aaaaaa

/en el cuarto de anubias/

Anubias: ahora me vas a seguir a todos lados?

Roxy (sentada en el marco de la puerta): oye tampoco es lindo para mi seguirte sabes(n/a: si no saben cómo son las puertas de un castillo algunas tienen un gran marco que sobre sale de la pared el de este castillo son de piedra hay en donde esta ella sentada)

Anubias: y porque me tienes que seguir?

Roxy: según sakari, si cambias de opinión tengo que convencerte de nuevo

Anubias: me sequiaras a todos lados

Roxy: pues si más o menos

Anubias:-con una sonrisa picara- hasta para el baño

Roxy (sonrojada): TAMPOCO ASI!

Anubias: jajaja solo bromeaba, bien ya que no me vas a seguir al baño dame un momento para ducharme y no vayas a espiar-y entra al baño y cierra la puerta-

Roxy: NI QUE ESTUBIERAS TAN BONITO!

/en el establo/

Shun: en donde estas Fabia, Roxy, Anubias y el grupo dinámico?

Dan: de seguro están en el baño

Ace: sabes que las mujeres tardan una eternidad

Mira: cof cof

Ace: no lo digo por ustedes

Runo: si claro

Alice: pero si han tardado mucho

Julie: de seguro se quieren ver lindas ash si tan solo ALQUIEN-mirando a runo-me hubiera dejado arreglar bien estuviera hermosísima

Runo y eso de que serviría

Julie: porque si vamos al pueblo nos hubieran dado descuento en todo

Runo: repito lo que dije antes ESO DE QUE NOS SERVIRIA

Julie: QUE PODEMOS OBTENER COSAS SIN TENER QUE PAGAR GRUÑONA

Runo: COQUETA DE QUINTA

Julie: HOMBRE EN CUERPO DE MUJER

Los demás: y ya van a empezar

/de vuelta al cuarto de anubias 20 minutos después/

Roxy (recostada en la cama con los ojos cerrados): ese perro se tarda mucho

Anubias (saliendo del baño): perro si como no

Roxy: hasta que sales

Anubias: te dije que me dieras un momento-mientras se secaba es cabello-

Roxy: 20 minutos te parece un momento-se levanto y lo miro deseando no haberlo hecho ya que el no llevaba nada más que una toalla y otra con la cual se secaba el cabello y se volteo lo más rápido que pudo totalmente sonrojada-podrías ponerte tu ropa

Anubias: porque acaso te incomoda-intentado no reír-

Roxy: solo vístete y vámonos de una buena vez-volteo para decírselo per sin abrir los ojos y se volvió a voltear-

Anubias: como digas*_creo que ya encontré tu punto débil*_-y se vistió y ambos se dirigieron con los demás-

/con los demás/

Shion: HAYY DONDE ESTAN ESOS DOS!

Hitomi: ya cálmate

Rex: la paciencia as una virtud…creo

Arisu: entiendo su tardanza

Sandy: a si y como cual es la razón?

Arisu: bueno tengo dos motivos

Ana: cuales?

Arisu: o ese perrito se tarda demasiado o…

Todos: o?

Sakari (interrumpiendo): o esos dos se están divirtiendo solos

Todos: O.O

Shun: AHORA SI PUES YA VOY PARA HAYA-y sale corriendo directo al cuarto del peliblanco-

Dan: que fue lo que le paso?

Ace: lo que dijo sakari lo puso así

Lynk: y que dijo?

Ren: cuando seas mayor te lo explicare

Lynk: no es justo-haciendo berrinche de niño pequeño-

Rex: si lo es

Konan: si te lo explicamos quedaras marcado de por vida

Paola: mejor espera a ser mas grandecito

Roxy: ya llegamos

Baron: AL FIN POR QUE TARDARON TANTO

Roxy: este perrito tarda demasiado en el baño

Arisu: JAJA LO SABIA^^

Anubias: y Shun?

Dan: nuestro "gran" señor fue directo a tu cuarto pensando que es lo que los estaba demorando tanto y como pensó mal fue corriendo a ver qué pasaba

Roxy: ash ese Shun

/10 minutos más tarde/

Shun: oh aquí estaban

Sakari: han estado aquí desde hace más de 10 minutos

Shun: no importa vámonos

Fabia: vamos a tener que ir en pareja pues no hay muchos camellos

Sandy: bueno cada quien sabe cuál es su pareja

Ana: yo iré con lynk-jalándolo hacia ella-

Todos: O.o

Ana: que les pasa

Todos: nada

Ren: yo iré con fabia

Shun: yo con Alice

Dan: iré con runo

Ace: yo con…-antes de que dijera su pareja el peliblanco lo interrumpió-

Anubias: yo iré con mira

Ace: QUE!

Todos: WARA WATH!

Anubias: que acaso hay algún problema

Ace: a…pues…yo…

Hitomi: yo iré contigo ace

Ace: de acuerdo

Rex: iré con Baron

Roxy: yo iré sola

Sakari: yo también

Las demás: nosotras también

Arisu: bueno cada quien en su camello

Y todos se dirigieron a sus respectivos camellos y fueron a dar ese paseo por el cual tuvieron que parar una que otra vez ya que dan decía que quiera una carrera de camellos y todos lo golpearon y lo dejaron noqueado para que se callara

Anubias:*_debo empezar con el plan_*y dime mira que te gusta-lo dijo con un tono un tanto seductor pero amable al mismo tiempo(n/a: no se me ocurrió una plática menos patética XDD)-

Mira: a…pues me gustan los colores otoñales y como ya sabes los dioses de sub-terra

Anubias: interesante

/no tan lejos/

Ace:*_de que estarán hablando ojala no se le ocurra bajarme a mira*_

Hitomi: que te ocurre?

Ace: nada no es nada

Hitomi: ace te conozco algo te ocurre

Ace (suspiro): bueno es que no me gusta que anubias esté tan cerca de mira

Hitomi:*_está funcionando*_ y porque te enoja tanto

Ace: no lo sé creo, creo que estoy enamorado de ella

Hitomi: si no te gusta que ella este con él quiere decir que si sientes eso por ella

Ace: bien ya lo sabes, pero que él no se atreva a tocarla o besarla porque si no lo dejare hecho comida para perro

Hitomi:*_siento pena por anubias*_

/un poco lejos/

Sakari: creo que está funcionando

Fabia: sabía que lo lograría

Konan: se los dije

Paola: no no, tú dijiste que si no funcionaba nos jodimos

Roxy: cierto

Arisu: bueno esto va bien por ahora

Sandy: ahora, va muy bien es lo que

Sakari: solo queda llegar a casa a ver que más se le ocurrirá a nuestro perrito

Roxy: si*_no sé porque me siento enojada con verlos a ellos juntos o acaso…no seguro estoy enloqueciendo si en verdad fuera eso*_

Sakari:*_les advertí que podrían salir parejas de mas y por la cara que tienes parece que te estás dando cuenta de lo que sientes*_

Arisu:*_ quiero comer un dulce de mango me pregunto si habrá en el castillo*_

Sandy:_*que estará haciendo Alan en este momento seguro está haciendo todo lo que le pidió su padre*_

Fabia:*_a que rayos se abra referido sakari cuando dijo "no me hago responsable si salen parejas de mas"_

Konan:_*olvide que los paseos en camello son más aburridos*_

Paola_:*quiero tener mi propio cuarto dormir con las chicas es mucho peo*_

Shion:_*tengo más ganas de golpear que arisu cuando le roban sus pastelillos*_

Dan:*_tengo hambre quiero puntas de lomo*_

Runo:*_me pregunto si dan se dará cuenta de lo que siento por él*_

Shun:*_tener a Alice ceca me vuelve más tonto y me poner nervioso será que me estoy enamorando de ella o acaso solo siento una conexión extraña hacia ella*_

Alice:*_Shun parece muy pensativo se ve tan lindo así…ash Alice compórtate no puedes pensar cosas que no son además el es miembro de la realeza y yo solo una plebeya*_

Rex:*_creo que ver a los sirvientes hacer garabatos en las paredes es más interesante*_

Ana:*_creo que me está gustando estar con lynk*_

Lynk:*_acaso Ana esta enamorada de mi ya que cada cosa me abraza o quiere ir con migo*_(n(a: me voy a saltar a los demás personajes tantas personas me confunden XDD)

Al llegar al castillo todos se dirigieron hacia la sala para charlar un rato

Dan: yo quería una carrera

Sakari: no vayas a empezar

Shion: suficiente tenemos con las peleas de runo y julie

Las demás: eso si

Ace: oigan donde están mira y anubias?

Roxy: ellos fueron al jardín

Ace: con permiso-y se fue-

Shun: a donde va?

Konan: a un lugar

Ren: pero a donde?

Rex: deja de preguntar tanto

Lynk: no entiendo a los mayores

Ana: pues ellos son todo un caso sabes

Paola: lo dicen por ser los más jóvenes

Arisu: aun tienen mucho que aprender

Sandy: pero todo a su debido momento

/en el jardín/

Mira: y dime como es tu reino?

Anubias: pues en realidad yo no he vivido tanto haya casi toda mi vida la viví aquí en tascar

Mira: por qué?

Anubias: bueno cuando era más pequeño mis padres siempre me traían para acá según ellos para conocer el futuro reino con el cual caora se uniría algún día

Mira: que quieres decir con unir?

Anubias: según mis padres estoy comprometido con la hija menor del rey de tascar

Mira: ROXY!

Anubias: si pero eso ya es viejo casi ni me acuerdo creo que ya nada de eso va, no le vallas a contar de esto a nadie si

Mira: pero…-no pudo terminar ya de anubias le tapo la boca con los dedos-

Anubias: a nadie-lo dijo en tono seductor y se fue acercando para intentar besarla pero antes de que pudieran tocarse paso que…

Ace: ALEJATE DE ELLA!-y se le abalanzo encima al peliblanco tirándolo al suelo-no te atrevas a besarla me oíste perro sarnoso-se levanto de encima-ahora vete que quiero hablar a solas con mira

Anubias: como digas-y se fue hacia la sala

Ace: cómo es que casi lo besas

Mira: no lo se

Ace: COMO QUE NO SABES!

Mira: ES QUE NO LO SE COMO QUIERES QUE TE DIGA!

Ace:*_vamos dile lo que _sientes_ si no lo haces ahora cuando*_mira t…te tengo que decir algo

Mira: que pasa?

Ace: bueno es que llevamos un tiempo conviviendo y siento no se siento como una conexión hacia ti que no que como explicar*_idiota di algo más inteligente y dulce*_

Mira: que quieres decir

Ace: lo que quiero decir es que bueno… (Toma aire) ESTOY ENAMORADO DE TI MIRA CLAY

Mira (sonrojada): e…en…enserio

Ace: (sonrojado): si lo eh estado desde que conocí

Mira: yo…yo también

Ace: enserio!

Mira: si!-y se abalanza sobre él y lo abraza-

Ace: entonces te gustaría ser mi novia

Mira: me encantaría

Ace: entonces-la toma y la besa dejándola algo sorprendida por tal acción pero aun así ella correspondió-

Anubias*_listo*-_y se fue directo a su cuarto

/con las chicas/

Sakari: lo logramos

Roxy: no todo anubias ayudo bastante

Fabia: luego lo recompensaras

Roxy: y porque yo?

Todas: no quieres saber

Hitomi: esto es tan romántico-viendo la escena

Sandy: si qué lindo algún día yo también viviré lo mismo

Arisu: si ya entendimos que Alan cumplirá tu sueño

Sandy: y que hay de ti con itachi

Arisu: a ese no le tengo ningún sentimiento

Rex: si claro

Konan: esto resulto perfecto

Paola: cuál será la siguiente

Sakari: dan y runo dejemos a Shun y a Alice para el final

Ana: y que tienes planeado

Sakari: lo tengo todo listo pero creo que podríamos matar dos pájaros de un tiro con este plan que dicen

Fabia: así es mejor matar dos parejas con la misma arma me gusta

Shion: y que tienes?

Sakari: en este plan necesitare de Roxy y fabia

Roxy/Fabia: y nosotras por qué?

Sakari: porque ustedes tienen algo que nos será de mucha ayuda

Paola: porque presiento que esto va a ser malo

Sandy: proviniendo de sakari

Arisu: todo es malo

Sakari: bueno mañana les digo mi plan por ahora vallamos a dormir

Fabia: de acuerdo

Roxy: buenas noches-y ambas se retiraron

**Uuuufffff este ha sido el más largo que he hecho y eso que lo recorte porque si no no termino hoy**

**Anubias: ME HICISTE CASI BESARME CON MIRA!**

**Roxy: tú lo has dicho CASI**

**Anubias: es lo mismo**

**Roxy: no te preocupes ya no tendrás que hacerlo otra vez^^**

**Anubias: que bien^^**

**Roxy: bueno…**

**Anubias: como que bueno?**

**Roxy: bueno… di lo que falta**

**Anubias: de acuerdo…dejen reviewn con ideas, Críticas, amenazas, consejos lo que sea todo es bien recibido**

**Roxy: menos los comentarios ofensivos**

**Anubias: a si eso se me olvido^^U**

**Roxy: ¬w¬**

**HASTA LA PROXIMA**

***ROXY-GEHABICH***


	8. plan en marcha part II

**Anubias: hola a todos aquí volvió la chica con un nuevo capi**

**Roxy: tengo nombre sabes¬_¬**

**Anubias: si bueno agradecemos por sus reviewn y gracias por ilusionar a Roxy ya que parece que llegar a tener 100 reviewn la pone contenta**

**Roxy: sip^^**

**Anubias: bueno este capi es la continuación del plan de nuestra amiga sakari**

**Roxy: que por cierto fabia y yo no lo vamos a disfrutar ¬w¬**

**Anubias: eso te pasa por hacerle caso a esa loca de sakari-san**

**Roxy: bueno como sea al fic para pasar por ese plan de una buena vez¬_¬**

Capitulo 8- plan en marcha parte II

Fabia: que crees que quiso decir sakari cuando dijo que nos usaría?

Roxy: no tengo idea pero viniendo de ella ya me dio miedo

Fabia: bueno mejor vallamos a dormir

Roxy: hasta mañana-y cada una siquio su camino-

/en el pasillo al cuarto de fabia/

Fabia: *_por que presiento que sakari nos hará hacer algo malo o extraño y no se pero tengo un muy mal presentimiento*_

Ren: fabia

Fabia: que pasa Ren que haces despierto tan tarde

Ren: te haría la misma pregunta pero lo que quiero saber es que fue lo que paso hace rato con anubias y mira haya afuera?

Fabia: y yo tengo que saber

Ren: si tú y tus amigas saben a qué se debió el comportamiento de anubias

Fabia: creo que estas paranoico ya que nosotras no tenemos nada que ver en eso

Ren: si es parte de su plan para unir a los chicos me pudieron decir yo también las puedo ayudar

Fabia: sin ofender Ren pero necesitábamos a al quien que sea un experto en seducción y tu no haces eso muy bien

Ren: y el perrito si sabe

Fabia: mas que tu si

Ren: bueno- y camino hacia fabia pasándole por un lado pero se paro y le dijo-averiguare que traman todas ustedes-y siquio si camino-

Fabia: inténtalo-y entro a su cuarto-

/en el cuarto de Roxy/

Roxy: hay que cansancio de que se tratara ese plan y porque nos necesitan a fabia y a mí?

Anubias (apareciéndole por detrás): no sabes tú menos yo

Roxy: AAAHH…pero que te dije de asustarme

Anubias: me gusta hacer eso

Roxy: perro¬_¬

Anubias: y cómo es eso de un plan-tirándose a la cama-

Roxy: oye se que esta es como tu casa y puedes ponerte cómodo pero trata que no sea en mi cuarto

Anubias: que tiene no le veo nada malo, pero no te me salgas del tema que era eso de otro plan?

Roxy: no se lo único que dijo sakari en que puede que matemos dos pájaros de un tiro y que para eso necesita nuestra ayuda

Anubias: no voy a coquetearle a nadie más

Roxy: no tu no harás nada ella dijo mi ayuda y la de fabia

Anubias: pero en todos los planes en donde estas metita por alguna razón yo también sin siquiera estar allí

Roxy: cierto pero bueno que quieres que haga yo que te mantenga informado

Anubias: si puedes

Roxy: ya quisieras…ahora saca tus patas de mi cama y lárgate a tu cuarto

Anubias: y si no quiero

Roxy: te saco a patadas

Anubias: huy que carácter descuida ya me voy a menos…

Roxy: qué?

Anubias: a menos que me quede a dormir aquí contigo

Roxy: QUE!

Anubias (con una sonrisa): si porque no no tiene nada de malo como si fuéramos pareja

Roxy (sonrojada): ahora si lárgate de aquí-y lo empieza a empujar hacia la puerta hasta que lo saco de una patada-espero que aprendas perrito

Anubias: hay Roxy me las voy a cobrar

Roxy: si claro-y le cierra la puerta-*_ese perro me tiene algo nerviosa últimamente*_

Anubias:*_crees que eres muy lista espera a que acabe todo esto de juntar a las parejas cuando el grupo se valla te llevaras una buena sorpresa*_-y se fue hacia su cuarto-

/a la mañana siguiente en el cuarto de las chicas/

Fabia/Roxy: NI LOCAS!

Paola: porque no?

Fabia: eso jamás pasara

Hitomi: o vamos chicas es buen plan

Roxy: pues háganlo ustedes

Konan: no podemos

Rex: recuerden lo que dijo sakari ayer

Ana: solo ustedes lo pueden hacer

Shion: si además si lo hacemos nostras sería extraño

Roxy: y que lo hagamos nosotras le quita lo extraño?

Todas: si

Fabia: haber haber haber explíquense bien

Sakari: bueno lo que pasa es esto, eh estado estudiando un poco más a Runo y Alice y ella son las más penosas de las cuatro a sí que lo que ustedes harán es darles más valor y confianza para decirles lo que sienten a los chicos de una manera fácil

Todas: cómo?

Sakari: Fabia sabemos de sobra que te gusta Ren

Fabia: ESO NO ES VERDAD!

Todas: si lo es ¬_¬

Sakari: no importa sabemos que si, y tu Roxybel

Roxy: QUE NO ME DIGAS HACI!

Sakari: pero es tu nombre completo?

Roxy: me importa

Sakari: bueno a ti te gusta anubias y no vayas a decir que no porque bien los he visto siempre están juntos

Roxy (sonrojada): eso no tiene nada que ver

Sakari: bueno lo que ustedes dos harán es enseñarles lo fácil que es declarársele a un chico y para eso usaremos a Ren y a Anubias

Fabia: siempre a ellos

Ana: pues a quien mas

Roxy: buen punto

Sakari: así que ustedes tienen que estar muy lindas y coquetas para esos dos puesto hoy van a actuar como que los aman

Roxy/Fabia: PUDRETE!

Sakari: vamos será para bien

Fabia: mmmm…

Roxy: está bien

Sakari: bien vallamos con ellos y recuerden lindas y coquetas^^

Roxy/Fabia: ¬¬si

/en la sala/

Dan: donde están esas locas

Shion: loca tu abuela

Ace: hasta que aparecen

Ana: una necesita su tiempo

Lynk: pero no tanto

Ana: tienes razón-y le abraza su brazo-

Todos: ¬_¬U

Paola: ya suéltalo

Hitomi: déjalo respirar

Anubias: déjenlos que parecer les gusta

Roxy: *_bendito sea este bendito plan*_cierto se ven tan lindos-y lo sujeta del brazo

Anubias: a…Roxy…

Ren: hay que lindo

Fabia:*_este plan es demasiado pero si sakari dijo que serviría mejor arriesgarme*_Rencito si tu también quieres que te trate así lo hare mi querido Ren-kun-y lo abraza-

Ren: O.O a…fa…bia

Fabia: si

Ren: a...nada

Rex: bien porque no van a dar un paseo en pareja ya que al parecer nuestras dos amigas están cómodas con sus chicos

Roxy/Fabia: siiii*_bendito plan*_

Dan: siiii vamos Runo-y se la lleva arrastrando-

Runo: oye Dan yo sé caminar

Ace: vamos Mira

Mira: si-lo toma de la mano y se van-

Lynk: oye Ana si quieres vamos juntos

Ana: claro-y se van

Sakari: *_creo que saldrá una pareja mas de las que esperaba*_

Rex: vamos nosotros dos Baron?

Baron: claro

Sandy: iré con arisu

Arisu: si iremos al rio Nilo

Paola: bien yo iré con Shion y hitomi a la plaza del castillo

Konan: sakari y yo daremos vueltas por el castillo

Sakari: ^^

Julie (con su voz chillona): siiii vamos Billy-y lo jala a quien sabe donde

Shun: nos vemos aquí

Sandy: si ya no des lata

/con Fabia y Ren/

Fabia:*_lo que hago por las chicas*_

Ren: oye

Fabia: si

Ren: estas bien?

Fabia: nunca me he sentido mejor

Ren: se puede saber por qué tan feliz?

Fabia: es que encontré algo que estaba buscando

Ren: y que es?

Fabia: *_matare a las chicas por lo que diré*_encontré al amor Ren-kun-abrazando su brazo-

Ren (sonrojado): p…pe…pero

Fabia: pero nada vamos-y se lo lleva a rastras-

/con Roxy y Anubias/

Roxy:*_tengo que pasar por esto por las amigas*_

Anubias: a…Roxy

Roxy: que pasa?

Anubias: te pasa algo?

Roxy: no porque pregun…-no logro terminar la palabra ya que el peli-blanco le estaba tocando la frente-

Anubias: es que actúas extraña de un día para otro me tratas como tu novio y no me has dicho anu en todo el día no tendrás fiebre?

Roxy:*_quiera o no debo admitir que eres muy lindo anubias…pero que estoy diciendo*_-le quita la mano de su frente-estoy bien ya vámonos-y empezó a caminar

Anubias: de acuerdo*_algo escondes y lo voy a descubrir*_

/con Ace y Mira/

Ace: esto me parece demasiado raro

Mira: por qué?

Ace: no es normal que ellas empiecen a decir que hagamos todo en parejas y lo que me parece igual o más raro es que fabia y Roxy se comporten así

Mira: existe una primera vez para todo sabes

Ace: tienes razón y…no quieres ir por algo de beber

Mira: claro

/con Dan y Runo/

Runo: y que hacemos

Dan: podemos ir a mi lugar favorito

Runo: a donde?

Dan: la cocina: 3

Runo: eres imposible-le da un zape y se va-

Dan: no runo espera runo ash-y la sique-

/con Shun y Alice/

Shun: no se qué hacer

Alice: estoy aburrida

Shun: no sientes como que las chicas están tramando algo

Alice: no por qué?

Shun: por que ahora se la mantienen haciendo cosas y por alguna extraña razón todas tiene que ser en pareja es muy raro

Alice: admito que tienes razón en ese aspecto pero que podemos hacer?

Shun: ya que intentar espiarlas no funcionara no se qué hacer

Alice: mejor dejemos que hagan lo que deban no creo que sea nada malo

Shun:*_no las conoces*_

/ya de noche en la sala/

Sakari: y como la pasaron?

Todos: bien

Konan: quieren jugar un juego nuevo?

Baron: de que se trata

Hitomi: es nuevo se llama reto o desafío como quieran llamarle

Ace: en qué consiste

Shion: bueno una de nosotras tomara esta botellita que tengo en la mano-mostrando la botella-y a las personas que señalen los dos lados tendrán que hacer los que les diga la personas que la giro

Paola: no pueden decir que no quieren hacerlo

Ana: tienen que hacerlo obligado

Sandy: si dicen que no lo harán…

Todos: que pasara?

Arisu: esto-apuntando una jabalina hacia ellos-y que dicen

Todos: O.O vamos a jugar

Rex: perfecto^^

Sakari: bien yo primero*_tengo que asegurarme que comiencen o Fabia o Roxy*-_ella giro la botella y "casualmente" les toco a Ren y Fabia-bien chicos ustedes primero

Ren: y que haremos?

Sakari: mmmm…manténganse abrazados como pareja todo el juego

Ren/fabia: QUE QUE!

Arisu: y bien-apuntando su jabalina hacia ellos Ren y fabia se abrazaron pero en vez de parecer pareja parecían asustados-mejor^^

Runo:*_sé que es un juego pero si mal no conozco a fabia ella jamás haría eso aunque le costara la vida parece que ella es valiente para decirle lo que siente a Ren* _

Sakari: bien voy de nuevo^^

Todos: OTRA VEZ!

Sakari: algún problema con eso

Todos: O.O no

Sakari: bien-la gira de nuevo y les toco a…-Roxy y Anubias bien que les pondré

Anubias: porque esto no me huele bien

Sakari: bien….dense un beso

Roxy: O.O

Anubias: o.O

Sakari: y bien

Roxy: yo…pues…bueno

Hitomi: vamos solo un pequeño besito

Anubias (sonrojado): como si fuera tan fácil

Roxy: saben me estoy sintiendo algo mal mejor me voy a mi cuarto-se dio la vuelta a punto de irse-

Sakari:*_no puedo dejarla ir así*_-ella agarra a Roxy del brazo y la tira sobre Anubias provocando que ellos se besen-

Las chicas: hay que lindo

Shun: *_este momento no me gusta*_

Roxy (sonrojada): eh…yo…perdón-se levanta rápido y se va corriendo-

Anubias: ah…Roxy

Sandy: wow tan mal besas

Arisu: luego te disculpas

Alice:*_creo que le gusto debería preguntarle cuales son los gusto de Shun tal vez logre confirmar si él y yo podríamos tener algo algún día*_

Sakari: bien se acabo el juego

Dan: tan pronto

Ana: si

Billy: hay por que

Sakari: porque me da la regalada gana de que quede hasta aquí ahora váyanse a sus cuartos

Todos: O.O de acuerdo-y se van corriendo como meras gallinas-

Rex: creo que te tienen miedo

Ana: quien no le teme

Sandy: buen punto

Arisu: pobres Ren y fabia pensaron que los matariasXDD

Hitomi: hasta yo pensé eso

Paola: bueno mejor nos vamos a dormir

Shion: al que madruga dios lo ayudaXDD

Konan: bueno hasta mañana

**Anubias: O.O que acabas de escribir**

**Roxy: jajajajajaja**

**Dan: y ahora que le pico?**

**Roxy: anubias una pregunta tu eres exibicionista?**

**Anubias: y esa pregunta de donde…un momento LO SACASTE DEL FIC DE SAKARI!**

**Roxy: tal vez: P**

**Anubias: ¬_¬**

**Dan: dejen reviewn^^**

**HASTA LA PROXIMA**

***ROXY-GEHABICH***


	9. el plan funciono

**Hola a todos perdonen la espera de mil años es que tuve varios problemas tanto con mi computadora como con mi cabeza XD agradezco su paciencia y espero me perdonen ^^U**

**Anubias: si claro como no, no solo era la computadora la del problema si no también tu nuevo vicio¬¬**

**Roxy: cierra tu asico¬¬**

**Shun: no vallan a empezar o les juro que los amarro juntos¬¬**

**Roxy/Anubias: ok¬¬**

**Dan: bueno gracias por la espera por los reviewn la paciencia y todos lo demás ahora yo me voy a comer-se va a un restaurante-**

**Shun/Anublas: ni quien lo aguante¬¬U**

**Roxy: mejor que empiece el fic^^U**

**/en los pasillos a la mañana siguiente/**

Fabia: crees que el plan ese funcione?

Roxy: mas vale que si porque ahora nisiuiera podre ver a Anubias si sentirme apenada por culpa de Sakari

Fabia: pero admite que te gusto ¬w¬

Roxy: ¬¬

Runo: buenos días chicas

Roxy/Fabia: buenos días

Alice: podemos hablar con ustedes

Fabia: claro

Runo: bueno yo quiero es hablar con Fabia

Fabia: con migo?

Runo: si claro si es que tu quieres

Fabia: esta bien que es?

Runo: en privado si es te molesta

Fabia: bueno-y ambas se van-

Roxy: que sucede Alice?

Alice: bueno…Roxy lo que pasa es que Runo y yo..

Roxy: habla que me desesperas

Alice: dime algo…tu que sabes del amor crees que podrías darme nos consejos

Roxy: 1. Yo no se nada del amor 2. Consejos para que?

Alice: es que ayer cuando te vi besar a Anubias pensé que me ayudarías ya que aunque fue accidente fue muy lindo

Roxy: 1. Ese accidente fue horrible y 2. Te ayudare con gusto pero dime quien es el chico

Alice: pues….Shun

Roxy: SHUN!... TE GUSTA

Alice (le tapa la boca a Roxy): no grites no quiero que nadie mas lo sepa

Roxy (asiente)

Alice (la suelta): gracias bueno como empiezo

Roxy: con que quieres empezar tu?

Alice: bueno…escuche a Dan y Ace decir que Shun le gustan las chicas de cabellos liso asi que pensé que podría ponérmelo liso

Roxy: ok pero te diré algo

Alice: que?

Roxy: la peor manera de llamar la atención de un chico es siendo alguien que no eres eso solo los hace sentir mal-y va caminando a su habitación-

Alice: *_será que tiene razón*_

Roxy: Alice vamos

Alice: a…si ya voy-y va con ella-

/con Fabia y Runo/

Fabia: O.O

Runo: que…te pasa?

Fabia: love Dan O.O

Runo: que?

Fabia: I can not belive you're in love with Dan's jerk O.O

Runo: que que?

Fabia: A TI TE GUSTA DAAANNNN!

RUNO: SSSSSSHHHHHHH-le tapa la boca a Fabia- no lo grites

Fabia: pero como es posible que te guste alguien como Dan!

Runo: no lo se pero me gusta el como es

Fabia: no estaras enferma?

Runo: ¬¬U tan raro es

Fabia: si demasiado

Runo: ¬¬U bueno quiero pedirte que me ayudes

Fabia: ayudarte? Con que?

Runo: q ver si le gusto

Fabia: pues…esta bien pero esto da algo de miedo

Runo: ^^U

/en la sala/

Dan: AAAAAAAAHHHH-corriendo por su vida-

I can not believe you're in love with Dan's jerkse dice I can not believe you're in love with Dan's jerkse dice I can not believe you're in love with Dan's jerkKonan: VUELVE AQUÍ-corriendo tras el-

Arisu: NO CREAS QUE TE SALVARAS

Sakari: o vienes o te obligo Danma

Ren: cuanto tiempo llevan asi

Anubias: como tres horas¬¬

Shun: de verdad que son decididas

Ace: si solos les falta que tengas armas

Arisu: VEN AQUÍ-con una lanza-

Konan: DAAAANNN-con una espada-

Sakari: AHORA VERAS-con una jabalina-

Ana: esto será bueno

Shion: 30 monedas de oro a que Dan sale todo golpeado

Sandy: 50 ¬w¬

Paola: 60¬w¬

Hitomi: 80¬w¬

Julie: wow cuanto dinero ºwº

Rex: 100 y es la ultima oferta ¬w¬

Las chicas: trato hecho

Los chicos: -_-U

Sakari: ja ja te agarre-le cae a Dan encima-

Dan: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH AYUDA QUIERO VIVIR

Arisu: vivirás pero en paz

Konan: ve rezando lo que te sepas

Sakari: vamos se donde darle su merecido-se lleva a Dan a una habitación-

Arisu: siii venganza WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-entra en la habitación-

Konan: no lo esperen sano-entran igual-

Ren: pobre Dan

Baron: que los dioses se apiaden de su alma

Lynk: tuvo una buena vida

Shion: no tiene 17?

Lynk: dije buena no larga

Ana: ajajajajajajajaj

Ren: creen que Dan salga vivo de esta?

Anubias/Shun/Ace: para nada

Dan (desde la habitación): AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH MIS HIJOS

Ren: o.O eso no suena bien

Dan (desde la habitación): AAAAAHHHH MI PELLEJO

Shun: O.o pobre Dan

Ace: ojala no le saquen los intestinos O.O

Dan (desde la habitación): no no chicas que hacen NOOOOO POR FAVOR TODO MENOS ESO

Anubias/Shun/Ren/Ace: vámonos de aquí-salen corriendo al patio-

Julie: hay los hombres quien los entiende

Mira: ^^U

Sandy: bueno no se ustedes pero yo me quedo aquí

Rex: si apostamos 100 monedas de oro ¬w¬

Shion: ¬w¬

Ana: yo también aposte ^^U

Paola: enserio no me di cuanta

Hitomi: ^^U hay Pao

Julie: bueno nosotras tenemos que hacer unas cosas nos vemos luego vamos Mira-se va caminando-

Mira: ok-la sigue-

/en al patio/

Lynk: porque nos salimos de la sala?

Anubias: porque si nos quedábamos tal vez nos maten también

Shun: esas chicas no siempre quedan satisfechas con una sola presa

Ren: y yo aprecio mucho mi vida como para morir hoy

Ace: esto de acuerdo contigo

Baron: oye Lynk vamos a hacer un desorden por hay ºwº

Lynk: ok ºwº-los dos se van-

Ren: -_-U

Shun: amigo tu hermano es un caso y grabe

Anubias: jajajajajaaj pobre de ti

Ren: se esta volviendo un Baron II -_-U

Ace: jajajajajajaajajajajaja

Fabia: porque tanta risa?

Ren: Lynk se esta volviendo un Baron II -_-U

Roxy: era eso, eso ya es viejo

Runo: oigan…..y Dan?

Anubias: esta siendo carne de hamburguesa

Runo: QUE, QUE!

Shun: Sakari, Konan y Arisu lo están haciendo carne molida

Runo (entra corriendo a la sala)

Ace: y ahora que le pico?

Fabia: *_le pico que están matando a su amado*_

Alice: _*tengo que empezar con lo que me dijo Roxy y estar mas tiempo con el*_

Ren: oigan me acabo de dar cuenta de algo

Ace: de que?

Ren: desde cuando a Runo le importa lo que le pase a Dan?

Shun: buena pregunta

Anubias: quien sabe

Ren: seguro es que ya le gusta y quiere cuidarlo….¬w¬ ojala no se pasen en ese cuartito

Fabia (le pega a Ren en la cabeza con un sartén): pervertido

Ren: X_X

Shun/Anubias/Ace: 

Fabia: síganle y le daré a ustedes también

Shun/Anubias/Ace: O.O ok

Roxy: ^^U

Alice: a….Shun me preguntaba si….

Shun: que?

Alice: si…..te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo

Shun: claro porque no-ambos se van-

Anubias/Ace: ¬w¬

Roxy: Fabia dame ese sartén¬¬

Anubias/Ace: O.O ok ok ya

Fabia: mas les vale¬¬

Ren (despertando): hay mi cabeza siento que me callo un camello encima

Ace: te callo un sartenazo que es casi lo mismo

Ren: ¬¬U

Dan (saliendo de un pozo): A WEBO :3

Anubias o.O y tú de donde saliste?

Dan: después de casi MATARME en ese cuarto me escape cuando estaban buscando mas armas y me caí en un pozo cerca de aquí y termine aquí :3

Ace: algo en esta historia tiene sentido? o.O

Ren: no creo O.o

/con Shun y Alice/

Alice: *_tranquila y solo intenta convivir mas con el* _

Shun: oye porque esta decisión tan repentina de salir conmigo?

Alice: acaso no puedo dar un pequeño paseo con un amigo

Shun: bueno si pero me es como algo raro pero no importa

Alice: *_es misterioso y también sereno*_ yo…solo pensé que podríamos convivir un poco mas ya que en estos días has tenido trabajo y nosotras también podríamos salir de vez en cuando

Shun: si tienes razón y no me vendría mal distraerme de vez en cuando

Alice: por cierto en mi primer dia dijiste que me mostrarías el reino dime aun sigue en pie esa oferta

Shun: claro que lo quieres ver?

Alice: si claro si es que no tienes incombeniente

Shun: claro que no pero…vamos a tener que cubrirnos la cara

Alice: porque?

Shun: porque si me ven a mi fuera del castillo estaría en problemas y si me ven contigo sacaran cosas que no son así que los dos debemos estar cubiertos

Alice: ok

Shun: bien básicamente tenemos que cambiar de apariencia asi que me tengo que cambira y ponerme ropa mas normal

Alice: si la que traes es muy formal jaja

Shun: esta bien mientras me cambio ve y esperame en el establo-se va-

Alice: *_ojala salga todo bien*-_va al establo-

/con los demás/

Dan (comiendo como salvaje)

Mira:

Julie: esto…es…algo rarito

Runo: rarito? RAROTE será

Fabia: para que lo sepan que el coma asi es normal

Roxy: cuando no coma asi será el fin del mundo

Sakari: ojala ni se le ocurra volver a hacer esa tontería de su parte¬¬

Arisu: ¬¬

Konan: tuvo suerte de que odio los pozos¬¬

Ace: por cierto que les hizo?

Sakari: a mi me tiro pure encima¬¬

Arisu: a mi me robo mi dulce de leche¬¬

Konan: a mi me tiro un vaso de jugo encima¬¬

Ren: ^^U

Sandy: bueno como Dan no murió todas perdimos la apuesta¬¬

Shion: ¬¬si ya estaba sintiendo las 100 monadas cerca de mi bolsillo

Paola: bueno será para otra

Hitomi: si porque con Dan Sakari, Konan y Arisu juntos el morirá pronto

Roxy: por cierto chicas algunas de ustedes tendrán visita

Konan: visita?

Sakari: de quien?

Roxy: dije alguna no todas

Rex: algo en esto no me esta gustando

(tocan la puerta)

Roxy: llegaron-va y abre-

Alan: ya vinimos-entra-

Jesse: gracias por invitarnos princesa

Roxy: la verdad que tu no cambias Jesse^^U

Nai: jamás lo hará asi que olviden que lo hará alguna ves

Kenchi: creo que llegamos en mal momento

Fabia: por que lo dicen?

Nai: por eso-señalando a Sakari, Konan y Arisu medio matando a Dan-

Ren: naa eso ya estaba hay desde hace rato

Ace: oigan chicas miren quienes están aquí

Arisu:….

Paola:…

Shion:…

Sandy:…

Sakari: y a ustedes que les pasa?

Rex: se les comio la legua el gato?

Hitomi: lo que están es sorprendidas de ver a sus amados aquí jajajajajaja

Arisu/Paola/Shion/Sandy: HITOMI

Hitomi: O.O-sale corriendo-

Anubias: encerio que en estos días van a correr cabezas

Sakari: empezando por la tuya¬w¬

Anubias: O.O-sale corriendo-

Sakari: ese perro si que es miedoso

Ace: jajajajajaja

Mira: Ace deja de reírte que si fueras tu el burlado no te gustaría que se rieran tuyo

Ace: esta bien

Ren: ya te callaron pa que sea serio jajajajaja

Fabia: si ahora cállate tu o te vuelvo a dejar inconciente¬¬

Ren: O.O

Jesse: hoy en dia las mujeres son mas fuertes y dominantes es el tipo de chica que los hombres siempre buscan

Roxy: enserio que Jesse no cambia

Arisu: bueno…a…mi…me…gusta asi

Ana: gustarte estas muerta por el ¬w¬

Arisu: O.O Ana mejor corre

Ana: O.O hay mama-sale corriendo-

Arisu: no te procupes querida ese algo no es ofensivo para mi

Arisu:…

Ace/Ren: esto es increíble

/en el establo/

Alice: *_ojala no me deje esperando*_

Shun: perdona si esperaste mucho-detrás de ella-

Alice: a..no descuida

Shun: bien ya vamos

Alice:…

Shun: pasa algo?

Alice: no es que ya no pareces el rpicipe y eso que solo te cambiaste de ropa y te quitaste las prendas

Shun: para que veas el cambio que hace solo ponerse otra ropa-saca el camellob-bien quieres que te ayude a subir o puedes sola

Alice:….

Shun: a cierto olvide que tu no estas acostumbrada a esto de anda de camello-carga a Alice y la monta en el camello y luego se sube el-bien vámonos al pueblo

Alice: esta bie

Shun: pero antes cúbrete la cara que este vestido diferente no quiere decir que no me reconozcan por cara

Alice: pero….yo porque me la tengo que cubrir?

Shun: porque si me descubren a mi tu seguiras en el misterio mientras no sepan quien eres no te perseguirán a ti

Alice:..tienes razón

Shun: aparte tu bienes al pueblo todos los días para comprar la comida y si saben es estuviste con el príncipe solo te ganaras problemas, enemigas y acosadas

Alice: jajaja

/en el pueblo/

Shun: a cambiado un poco

Alice: acaso no lo conoces mejor que yo?

Shun: pues si pero yo casi no puedo salir del castillo y solo lo hago cuando puedo

Alice: *_estoy algo nerviosa*_

/en el castillo/

Abuelo: AAAHH DONDE TA SHUN PORQUE SIEMPRE SE DESAPARECE CUANDO SE NESECITA

Roxy: calma abuelo

Fabia: seguro no esta por alguna razón no pudo irse por querer

Abuelo: ojala y tengan razón pero no dejare que se haga el rebelde guardias busquen a mi nieto

Guardias: si señor-se van

Roxy/Fabia: *_o no, no lo harán*-_se van-

/afuera/

Fabia: esperen

Guardia: que se les ofrece princesas

Fabia: les ordenamos no ir a buscar al príncipe

Guardia: pero princesa-es interrumpido-

Roxy: acaso van a ignorar una orden de la familia real?

Guardias:…

Fabia: si lo hacen ustedes pagaran el precio por desobedecernos

Guardia: esta bien princesas como ordenen

Roxy: ahora váyanse

Guardias (se retiran)

Fabia: primera ver que me comporto como…como…

.Roxy: princesa mimada

Fabia: si eso jajaja, pero bueno no los dejaremos ir por Shun sabiendo con quien esta el menos

Roxy: cierto

/en el pueblo/

Alice: que lindas prendas-mirando unos collares-

Shun: si quieres te las compro

Alice: no, no quiero pedirte nada

Shun: sabes que a mi no me cuesta solo escoge la que quieras yo no tengo problema por comprártela

Alice: esta…bien-mirando las prndas-

Shun: *_no se porque pero siento que Alice es diferente a todas las chicas que hemos tenido sirviendo en el palacio desde que ellas llegaron todo a sido mas divertido pero con ella me siento mas cómodo*_

Vendedor: buscan algo en especial

Alice: solo escojo una collar pero todos son muy lindos

Vendedor: un collar? Pensé que buscaban anillos de para casarse

Alice (un poco sonrojada): que?

Shun (levemente sonrojado): no, solo vemos los collares

Vendedor: bueno solo pensé cuando encuentren lo que buscan me llaman-se van-

Alice: *_solo vine con el y ya me pusieron como su prometida*_

Shun: *_y yo pensé que Dan era el que pensaba demasiado rápido*_bueno…ya escogiste uno

Alice: si-le muestra un collar con una piedra roja-

Shun: muy bien esta lindo déjame ayudarte para ponértelo recógete el pelo

Alice (se lo recoge)

Shun (le pone el collar): listo te ves linda

Alice: gra…gra…gracias

Shun: bien vámonos-le pasa una persona por detrás y le quita la capucha-rayos

Vendedor: ES EL PRINCIPE

Shun: sube rápido

Alice (se sube al camello)

Ladrón: ATRAPENLO

**Continuara…**

**Roxy: bueno hasta aquí lo dejare porque ya no tengo ideas XD**

**Shun: si cuidado y no¬¬**

**Anubias: no la molestes**

**Roxy: me gane un hermano bien pesado¬¬U**

**Shun: ¬¬**

**Anubias: peleas de hermano que se le hace^^U bueno dejen reviewn, comentarios, ideas lo que ustedes quieran pero con una condición**

**Shun: cual?**

**Roxy: -_-U**

**Anubias: nada de comentarios ofensivos¬¬U**

**Shun: a eso **

**Roxy: -_-U**

**Hasta la próxima**

**Roxy-Chan**


End file.
